


Delicacy

by prideanswermyprayer



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideanswermyprayer/pseuds/prideanswermyprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to hikikomori-sama for correction and adaptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

Tobacco smoke dissolved into the midnight darkness though they weren’t the cause of the salty drops that slid down from Naki’s cheeks. Pearly tears flowed onto his thin fingers that held the cigarette at his mouth. Ash subsided under its own weight and sunk to the floor, but the young man paid no heed to that little detail. He was too engrossed in his thoughts thats why he didn’t noticed Shuu who crept up to him.  
"Naki."  
“What do you want?” Naki snapped his fingers and threw the cigarette butt from the roof, clearly intending to leave this place.  
Tsukiyama quickly sat next to him on the roof of the abandoned building, and grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving.  
“Wait. I want to thank you and bringing condolences on the death of Yamori.”  
“That’s all you want from me? Or is there something else?” Naki sharply turned his head and glared at Shuu with wide eyes full of tears.  
“Yes, there is. I want this one tidbit.” On the face of a gourmet emerged a familiar smile as he pressed the tip of his nose to the young man’s, taking Naki by surprise.  
“Get your hands off me …” He yelled, but didn’t managed to curses as his lips was captured in a kiss.  
Tasting the bitter taste on his tongue, Tsukiyama recoiled and began spitting in disgust. In contrast, Naki calmly wiped his lips with the back of his hand and lit up another cigarette. Catching the suffocating smell, Shuu roughly hit the young man in the face, so that the cigarette flew out of his mouth, grabbed Naki by the collar of his shirt and pinned his back to the roof, straddling on top of him with an ominous expression.  
“Why do you still mourn for him? Even if Yamori died, it doesn’t mean that you are left alone! Don’t forget that you have me!”  
In response, Naki grinned, revealing even white teeth.  
“You’re much more charming, when you are hysteric.”  
The young man trailed his hand affectionately down Shuu’s cheek, replacing surging offense to smile.  
“Want to grab a drink?” Tsukiyama suggested.  
Receiving an affirmative nod, Tsukiyama picked Naki up and pressed his head onto his chest in a gently embrace.  
***  
Dim amber light flooded the small room, loud music from the speakers blared across the bar. Almost all the tables were occupied and it was impossible to reach the bar counter. Leaving Naki at the table, Tsukiyama firmly pushed towards the bar.  
“Oh, Shuu, glad to see you,” cooed one of the bartenders. “The usual?”  
“Yes, make it two.”  
“Brought company?” The bartender raised an eyebrow in surprise, uncorking a bottle stopper. “Business meeting? Or a date?”  
“Yeah right.” ”Gourmet” laughed in response.  
Tsukiyama took two large glasses of scarlet viscous liquid from the bartender and began making his way back to Naki. “Sure are tons of people today, probably because of some sporting event”, he thought along the way.  
“Prithee.” Shuu carefully place the diluted alcohol in front of young man.  
Taking a sip, memories of Yamori came flooding back to Naki. Yamori was his mate, an older brother and a father.  
At the conclusion in the prison, they were placed in the same cell. All the time, Naki hid behind him, his presence was like a stone wall. Yamori protected him from other ghouls, fatherly cared about him, gave him soft slices of meat and shared his own dreams about how to dominate the thirteenth district.  
After getting out of jail and returning to Tokyo, not only did he not throw Naki away but instead appointed him as his right hand man, purchased house for him, provided everything he needed, and also hired two ghouls to protect him.  
Now he is gone …  
Tsukiyama was excitedly talking about one erotic film closely associated with France, his eyes sparkled in admiration as he talks and he seemed ready to drool anytime soon. Under the table, he gently stroked Naki thigh, sliding his hand towards the groin, fingers lightly touching his trousers. These touches send shivers and awoken long-forgotten excitement that leave Naki trembling.  
They first met in Itori’s bar when they came to a meeting with leaders of other districts. Tsukiyama was sipping coffee all the while boring holes at the fair man with lustful eyes. Explaining what represents a sign that showed Yamori, Naki left the room and Shuu quietly went after him. At the end of a corridor, he noticed Naki leaning on the wall by the open window surrounded by dissolving smoke. Tsukiyama slyly crept up on Naki while he was enjoying a smoke, he tilt his chin up so that Naki is looking at him while the other hand snake around his neck to grab a fistful of hair and force a deep and rough kiss. Shuu despite the smell of tobacco, but the scent of Naki’s body captivated the gourmet, driving him wild and causing dizziness.  
Naki did not seem to opposed to such a connection, judging by the fact that he himself was drawn to how exquisite and refined Tsukiyama is. Worrying they might be caught, the young man escaped from Yamori and spent a stormy night with Shuu. Next morning, Naki was awakened by the strong aroma of coffee. Both of them agreed that they should keep their relationship a secret so that the gourmet will not have problems with the head of the thirteenth district. Leaving his lover, the young man returned home. Yamori didn’t ask much questions, though his face showed that he was extremely concerned about the state and behavior of his mate, the nearly empty bottle of whiskey hidden on the windowsill testified it. After that, their meetings were always sudden and short-lived but their attraction to each other remained just as crazy as the first time.  
Naki slowly put his head on Shuu’s shoulder.  
“Come out here,” He whispered, biting Shuu’s earlobe.  
They escaped through the back door. Tsukiyama supported Naki’s limp body by pulling him closer. In return, the young man tried testing the patience of the gourmet by squeezing his buttocks and running his hands down his thighs. Soon, their breathing grew choppy and their lips ragged from all the kissing.  
“Someone is watching us, doesn’t Emo have better things to do?”  
Shuu quickly ran to the road, caught a taxi and usher Naki inside the car.  
***  
The elevator stopped and led to a bright hallway. Naki immediately disappeared somewhere, leaving Tsukiyama alone.  
“He took care of you,” approved Shuu, without losing the possibility to inspect the apartment. “Now is my turn.”  
Having examined the accommodations, he went to the living room. On the wall hung a huge TV with LCD display, the screen flashed many panicking people. The thriller film was at its climax. Heartbreaking cries was accompanied by supersonic fractional shots that destroyed everything in its path. Fire engulfed the city, and everywhere was toxic smoke. The young children was sobbing, pressed up against the stone wall and there was not enough time for them to cry out in pain as the shards of the windows came falling down before the screen went blank.  
When Shuu strolled in, the young man had already drank the rest of the whiskey, and lowered the glass with slices of ice that hadn’t had time to thaw on the coffee table.  
Though the room was dark, their unique eyes allowed them to see each other. Shuu slowly walked over to the leather beige couch and sat on Naki’s laps. He stripped off his jacket and worked on his tie before pushing Naki down. Tsukiyama crawled up to him, lifting his hips and took his lips, his hands undoing the button and zipper of Naki’s pants.  
Shuu lowered the fabric underwear, freeing his lover’s already hard dick. Naki gasped at the sudden touch, but instantly relaxed, feeling the movement of wet tongue on his stretched skin. Tsukiyama took the hot flesh in his mouth. His tongue sliding along the entire length of the penis and the protruding veins. Sucking the reddish head, Shuu greedily licked away the precum.  
“Tsukiyama,” moaned young man. “Not here.”  
The gourmet obediently stopped and sat up. His hands running down Naki’s stomach.  
“You’re quite emaciated,” he noted as he pulled the fair man to himself and unbuttoned his shirt. “Under the ribs. Bite.”   
Sharp teeth dug into the soft skin, gnawing on the raw flesh. Naki’s lips oozed warm blood and his teary eyes beg for forgiveness.  
“Not here,” he repeated, while licking the blood away from his lips.  
Swiftly pulling his pants back on, the young man stood up and led the satisfied gourmet into the bedroom.  
Getting rid of their remaining clothes, Shuu sprawled out on the snow-white silk sheet and beckoned to his lover. He laid back, widened his legs and lifted his hips seductively. Naki lubricated his penis and slowly penetrated into Tsukiyama. He moved skillfully as to how Shuu would like it all the while holding his partner tightly by the hips, his nails leaving red trails.   
Tsukiyama’s blissful moans filled the room. Naki thrusted stronger and faster until his orgasm, pouring inside Shuu. He bit the neck of the gourmet and sucked away the blood before moving down and licked the cum from Shuu’s torso. Their ardent kisses tasted a mixture of both dense fluids.  
“Will you leave me in the morning?” Naki asked suddenly, staring unblinking in fogged with pleasure red eyes.  
The question caught Tsukiyama by surprise, but the answer came to him instantly.  
“I’ll stay with you. Among them I’m a free bird.”  
Naki pressed closer in their embrace, nudging Shuu’s neck by tip of his nose.  
“I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you.”


End file.
